1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to mechanical tools and, more particularly, to tools for facilitating coupling and decoupling of hose fittings and caps to a plumbing outlet, such as a septic drain outlet on a recreational vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational vehicles, for example motorized homes and travel trailers, conventionally have one or more septic holding tanks, and a drain outlet therefrom located on the underside of the vehicle. Before draining the vehicle's holding tank(s), a drain cap positioned over the drain outlet must be removed and a drain hose, with an appropriate fitting at its end, must be securely connected thereto. The drain cap and hose fitting typically have diametrically opposed lugs or ears projecting therefrom to facilitate the desired manual connection/disconnection to the outlet. In some cases, e.g., because of road grit, significant pressure and torque must be applied to the cap or fitting to effectuate the desired manipulation.
Should the hose be improperly attached to the drain fitting then a leak around the connection may result or, in a worst case scenario, the drain hose may become disconnected from the drain outlet resulting in discharge of the holding tank contents onto the ground. Because of the location of the drain outlet, connection and disconnection of the drain hose thereto is often a difficult operation. For example, it is frequently necessary for an individual to physically lay on the ground under the vehicle to make the desired connection/disconnection and it is almost always necessary for the individual to physically handle the drain fitting and cap. Thus, a mechanical tool capable of facilitating manipulation of the drain cap and connection of the drain hose to the septic drain outlet of a recreational vehicle offers significant benefits and commercial potential.